Soul is Caught! Anything She Can do to Help?
by FiendedVendetta
Summary: Soul meets an inconvenience at the park and runs home rather embarrassed. Can Maka help? SoMa, lemon, oneshot.


Soul sat on the bench with Kid and watched as the rest of their friends played basketball. Soul was tired of playing and Kid didn't feel like it.

"So how has it been going?" Kid asked Soul. "Eh?" he replied. "With the whole death scythe thing. I know Maka has been trying extra hard to make you into one." he clarified. "Oh, that. Yeah, not as well as you might think." he replied. Kid just nodded.

The short conversation made Soul think about how hard Maka tries. For the both of them...for him. He looked at her as she played basketball. Black Star threw the ball too hard against the rim and Maka went after it as it bounced away. As she caught up with it, she bent down to pick it up, a portion of her panties becoming visible. It's not like Soul hadn't seen them before, I mean, her skirt was pretty short. But this particular instance made him think of her in a way he shouldn't have. He stared for a moment, then felt his jeans get tighter.

It wasn't the first time Soul got a boner for Maka, it was just the other times were only when he was masturbating. This was in public.

'Oh, shit!' he thought, as he quickly tried to cover himself. 'Not cool!'

The swift movement of covering himself alerted Kid sitting right next to him. Kid looked at his face, which was getting red. "Soul...are you...do you...for...Maka?"

"You guys! Soul is all red over there! Do you think he's sick?" Patty yelled from across the court. 'Oh shit!' Soul thought as attention was being drawn towards him. "No, no! Everything's fine! Cool guys like me don't get sick!" he insisted, though it didn't stop them from coming over to him anyway.

"Soul! Are you alright? You're really red!" Maka said with worry present in her tone. "Yeah, I'm fine!" he said. "Why are you covering-" Black Star said as he made a realization. "Oh my God! Soul has a boner!" He exclaimed. "See? He's covering himself!" "Soul why do you have a boner?" Patty asked stupidly. "Grow up, you guys!" Soul said.

'Not cool! Maka is looking right at me! And she's blushing!' he thought. His first impulse was to run away, so he did. "Wait, Soul!" Maka said as he ran.

"I bet the boner was for you!" Black Star said to Maka teasingly. "Don't be stupid!" Maka retorted. "I wouldn't doubt it." Kid said casually, "we were talking about you right before it happened." he stated simply. Her eyes widened before she started to run after him.

"Get it, Maka!" Black Star yelled. Maka flipped him off while running, surprising everyone.

"Soul!" she yelled, running down the street, "Soul!" She couldn't find him anywhere on the streets, so she went back to their apartment.

"Soul? Are you in here?" She asked, entering the apartment. She heard a moaning coming from the other room. The bathroom. "Ungh...Maka..." It was really drawn out. 'So the boner was because of me!' Maka thought, now more embarrassed but at the same time, excited. She walked to the bathroom door. "Soul? Open up."

'Maka is here? Did she hear me?' Soul panicked. He should've known she would follow him. "Uh, I'm kind of busy here..." he said. "I know. Just open the door."

He zipped up his pants reluctantly and then did as told. "Maka..." he said as she closed the door. She turned to face him. "You were masturbating...to me?" she asked slowly. The color red found it's way to his cheeks as he hung his head. Maka simply grabbed his chin and pulled his face up to look at her. "Soul..." she said, gazing into his ruby-red eyes, "you like me like that?" Soul simply nodded slowly. "There's nothing I can do about it, I know." He said after a moment. Maka simply smiled and leaned in to kiss him, catching him off guard.

Eventually, Soul eased into the kiss, savoring the long awaited feeling. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled him closer to himself, thoroughly enjoying the closeness. He slowly moved his hands to her ass, and she didn't stop him. She licked his bottom lip and gained entrance into his mouth. Their tongues wrestled; it really turned Soul on, making his boner prominent once again. He rubbed it against her, creating friction. "Oh...Soul..." she moaned as he took his mouth off hers and began kissing her jawline. He got to her earlobe which he nibbled on, then suddenly, he licked her cheek hotly and seductively. "Soul..."  
>"I've been waiting so long for this, Maka." he said huskily. She blushed deeply. He picked her up and set her on the countertop. Between her legs, he gave her a chaste kiss then gave her a lustful smirk.<p>

He began licking down her neck, tasting her sweet ivory skin. She threw her head back, making things a bit easier. She felt his hot breath flow down her neck and against her collarbone. "Ugh..." she moaned. Soul loved the sounds she made, and for a moment, they felt their souls connect a little stronger than usual. She kicked her shoes off and Soul removed his. He unbuttoned her jacket and threw it on the floor along with his. He then took off her sweater-vest, tie, and dress shirt and she removed his tee shirt. He snaked his arms around her back and found the clasps of her bra. Soul looked into her eyes. "Are we going too fast?" he asked. "No, no..." she said, "I want this." Soul shot her another toothy grin.

With little struggle, he removed her bra and tossed it carelessly onto the floor. He trailed his hot tongue down her collarbone and to her left breast before he audaciously began sucking on it. "Soul!" she exclaimed in surprise. They may be small, but they were his. He began massaging the other and then alternating the process. "Ungh...Soul..." she moaned as she felt her panties becoming soaked. As if he was aware of it, he shoved his hand up her skirt and began touching her through her panties. The feeling made her whole body twitch suddenly. "Ungh...agh...Soul..." she moaned, writhing under his touch.

Quickly and unexpectedly, he pulled his hand away then actually shoved it into her panties, grinning like an idiot. Maka could barely contain herself as his rough fingers stroked her clit as he made out with her. Slowly at first he stroked her, then gained speed. He shoved his middle finger into her and kept his thumb on her clit. After finger fucking her slowly for a bit, he added his index finger as well and began pumping in and out of her quickly. "Agh! Ungh, Soul!" she pulled her mouth back from his and moaned, closing her eyes and looking up. "I-I'm gonna..." "Do it. Come for me, Maka." He spoke huskily into her ear. With those words, she could no longer contain herself. Soul felt her orgasm course through her as her walls tightened around his fingers. Seductively, he pulled his fingers out of her then put them into his mouth, sucking her juices off of his fingers.

He began making out with her again. She lightly trailed her hand up his thigh then to the bulge in his pants, cupping it, indicating she wanted to go further. Soul pulled back from her mouth and grinned toothily once more.

He picked her up and gently set her on the floor before asking, "Is it too cold?" "No, no. It's fine." She insisted. He began to strip her of her skirt and panties, then moved to unbutton his own pants. Maka put her hand on his arm, stopping him. "I got it." She said. Soul looked surprised, but backed off and let her unbutton him. She took his pants off along with his boxers, finally freeing him. Before he could do anything else, she took his entirety into her mouth and suddenly began sucking with force, catching Soul completely off guard. "AGH! Maka! Ungh..." he moaned, throwing his head back with pleasure. She couldn't help but grin -while sucking him. She then stuck her tongue out and trailed it along his shaft as she sucked and checked to see what kind of reaction that would bring. "Ungh...Maka..." he moaned, dragging the second 'a' in her name out. She picked up pace suddenly and considerably. "Agh! Ungh...Maka...s-stop...I'm g-gonna..." Maka then stopped abruptly, saving him for later.  
>He shuddered, coming off of the pleasure she had built for him.<p>

"Maka...I need...I need..." Soul stuttered. "Need what, Soul?" Maka asked, concerned. "I need...to be...inside...of you..." he spoke slowly. Maka grinned. "Then do it." She spoke quietly.

He pointed his dick towards her wet folds and stroked it through them a couple times. "Soul...please..." She begged, her face growing warmer by the second. He gulped and nodded. He began plunging the first few inches into her, shuddering with pleasure at her warmth. Maka grimaced. "Maka? Are you hurt? Should I stop?" Soul asked, genuinely concerned. "No! No Soul, c-continue. Please..." Soul continued slowly, keeping his eye on her face, making sure she was alright. He watched in delight as her expression turned from pain to pleasure, her face red, eyes half-lidded, mouth open with staggered breathing...that alone could've made him come inside her. He thrust his whole length inside her suddenly with great force.

"Ungh...agh! Soul! F-faster!" she moaned. Soul obliged and picked up his pace. He grabbed onto her hips for leverage, allowing him to thrust harder and at a more pleasuring angle for the both of them. "AGH! Soul! I-I'm gonna-" "D-do it, Maka...come...on...me..." She did exactly so. The feeling of her wet, hot walls tightening around him sent him flying over the edge of pleasure as he released himself deep inside of her. He let the spasming subside before he kissed her then pulled out.

*The Next Day, At DWMA*

Soul sat calmly at his desk, actually working for once. "SOUL!" Black Star yelled. "That was hilarious yesterday, wasn't it?" Black Star shouted at him. "No, it wasn't." he said, disregarding him. "You boned her, didn't you?" A deep shade of red made it's way to his face and he looked down, making it obvious. "What? You did?" Black Star asked, excitedly, "I'm telling everyone!" " WAIT! Black Star! Stop!" Soul yelled, chasing him down the hallway.


End file.
